The Guardians Fall
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: The Lorax and his fellow guardians are shot down by a twisted, demented entity, one that feeds off of greed and control. But what happens when a young boy threatens to ruin everything, forcing it to retaliate in the most horrid of ways...?


I had this really stupid idea in my head for a story, and it's really badly put together and very quickly written, but I might go back and fix it and make it longer if anyone likes it enough to continue. I had to give a little background first in the beginning of the story, but the majority of it will end up taking place after Ted attempts to plant a tree in Thneedville. It will have the Once-ler in it, of course, but I tried to offer a different twist on the greater forces at work here…

* * *

They said that the Guardian of the Forest was quite powerful, a mysterious force that ruled over nature's dominion. It was awe-inspiring, majestic, wise beyond the years of human comprehension. Many humans feared entering the Truffula Valley for this reason - superstition got the better of them, and they knew to leave well enough alone. They instead built around the valley, found a nice clearing to build their houses, their towns.

But the legend remained, striking fear and respect into all children of these towns, to never enter the valley and to certainly never disturb the domain. Over time, the stories became varied, depicting the Guardian as a frightening creature, some as a beautiful spirit, others as a muse for the trees to speak through. Whatever it was, it always had the same purpose- to protect the trees, to keep the valley alive.

It was unclear at what point in time that these stories lost their effect, but the Guardian could sense it. He could feel it in the wind, from the soft, warm soil. He could feel it in the swaying of the Truffula tufts above. Something had changed.

The spirit merely remained dutiful. Whatever had transpired surely couldn't have left a lasting impression.

Oh how wrong the Guardian truly had been.

Soon, children no longer put faith in the stories passed down by the generations. Soon, they barely paid mind to stories at all, far too busy and uncaring, filled with their own optimism and ideas for the future.

After years continued to roll by, the spirit felt it then. He felt it in his body, tingling. He knew something was not right.

But the trees did not seem to worry as they swung proudly in the gentle caress of the wind. And so, he was filled with a great relief.

For a short time.

As the children grew into adults, had children of their own, he began to notice a particularly nasty side effect. His size had shrunk. He could feel himself growing closer to the ground. His energy was starting to dwindle. His optimism was slipping.

Something was very, very wrong.

He found himself seeking out comfort from the other guardians. Reassurance, as it were.

"Your size is fine.~" Answered the Water Guardian lazily, smilingly thinly. "What does it matter, anyway?"

"It matters a lot!" The Lorax answered, "It just…it just don't feel right to me. I think…people are starting to forget."

"How could they forget? The forest surrounds them. Unless they've all gone blind, I doubt they will have trouble forgetting the trees." The water spirit lazed atop a lily pad.

"I guess you got a point. But…how are you feelin' lately? Any different…?"

"Not entirely different. The river rushes. The Hummingfish hum. I am content." The spirit replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Enjoy the peace, won't you? You worry far too much."

The Lorax grumbled in response, clearly not convinced, before sighing, "Maybe I'm…just feeling a storm coming on." But it was merely unsettling to him, not at all a proper excuse. He wished he knew about this feeling. He'd never really felt it before.

The Water Guardian was of little comfort, merely as free and yet as calm as its' river counterpart.

Perhaps the other spirits would know of this feeling he felt in the pit of his heart.

The Lorax approached the Guardian of the Flowers next, watching her flit about in a graceful dance along the tops of the petals- gentle as could be. She stopped when she felt him watching her, smiling fondly at him.

"What brings you to me today?~"

He smiled, "Do I need a reason to visit the flowers?" Her cheeks became rosy, her wings fluttering behind her, "Of course you never need a reason. They do so enjoy the company."

"I'm sure they do." He enjoyed speaking to her the most out of all of the guardians- they shared a passion for plants after all. Of course, he did his best to hide his excitement, which led to much tongue-tying unfortunately. "How are they feeling lately?"

"Well, they're very happy. The sun hits this batch perfectly. A few complain and fight over space, but they'll manage." She laughed. "And how are the trees? They look beautiful."

"Oh, they're fine…" He had a very unique job indeed, one that allowed him to sense every tree in the forest, whether he could see it or not. He would know if one was cut down- he'd feel it too. "Hey, listen. I…I was jus' wonderin'…lately, do you feel any different…?" The Lorax of course did not want to alarm her, or cause alarm, especially if there was no need for it.

"Different? However do you mean?" She hovered a bit closer, causing him to clear his throat.

"W-well, anything besides the norm, I mean. D-do you feel…I dunno, smaller at all?"

She giggled, "I've always been small, so I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just…y'know, takin' a survey. Yeah, a weekly survey! Next week's suvrey's gonna be whether you're feelin' taller that day."

"Hm…and what would the Lorax be doing with this survey?" She laughed, leaning into his face to tug on his mustache.

He naturally pulled away, a scarlet hue covering skin beneath his fur, "V-very important Guardian of the Forest kinda stuff! N-nothin' to worry about. I'd better uh, continue compiling then! Carry on."

She watched as he sidestepped, turning in midair to watch him leave, and she called out to him, "I haven't been feeling smaller. But…"

He turned, "But…?"

"I've been feeling…tired, to be honest."

"Tired?" He turned fully then, eyes widening. "How tired? When did this start?"

"It's nothing to be anxious over…just…just a bit tired lately, a little worn out. I've never felt tired before though." Her wings continued to beat quickly, keeping her above the ground. "Even my wings don't flap as fast as they used to."

"Well…maybe it's just the weather. Yeah. You know how it gets just before the cold sets in. I'm sure everything'll be alright." But while he offered her reassurance, he himself was left with even more questions, even more worries. Tired, small…they didn't seem like very big problems. But big problems never start out as big.

"Of course." She smiled, glad for the advice from him. "You're right, as always. I should always come to you if I need an answer."

"Er, 'c-course you should. You know where to find me." He reached out, knocking his knuckle against the wood of the bark, chuckling slightly. "If you ever need to talk…y'know…'bout anything…"

"I'll come to you." She finished with a small smile.

He coughed again, backing up in small little steps, hoping he wouldn't trip over a rock or heaven forbid, fall off of a ledge during his exit. That certainly wouldn't be desired. "H-heh…right…so…I-I'll see you later! A-and tell the uh…tell the flowers I think they're beautiful…"

"They already know." She answered, pressing a small hand to her lips before waving to him.

The poor forest guardian could barely muster up a proper response as he scrambled away.

* * *

He hadn't felt the sharp feeling that sliced through his insides and into his very core for a very long time. He had almost forgotten what that pain felt like. He felt it as his energy was drained, he felt it in the white burst of hot light that directed him downwards into the dead husk of the once proud and glorious Truffula.

It was a reassurance that even guardians could feel pain in the worst of ways. It was like feeling a part of himself die, as well as a child of his dying. He was overwhelmed with sadness, agony, despair for the beauty now lost, the unnecessary end to an innocent life.

It had begun with one, but soon, he felt the pain every day. Not just in the cutting of trees, but also in the dwindling faith people had in him.

He had pleaded with the human male that chopped down his tree. He had been so patient. He knew he must have been a pathetic sight, one that was hardly persuasive or foreboding now. He had grown so small- a piece of the essence that he once was. The Once-ler, as the guardian had come to know him, was locked in his determination, his efforts to pleasure himself only.

He had seen light in the boy at one point. It had lifted his spirits. He could feel it in the animals as well. There was indeed hope.

But it did not last long.

"Why is he doing this…?" Her wings were downturned- faded, and hadn't seen flight for a long time. "The human. Does he not understand? Can't he hear them crying…?"

"He can't hear anything. Humans can't hear the flowers, or the trees." The Lorax lifted a hand to her, careful not to touch her wings. "That's why we have to speak for them. They don't got a voice otherwise…"

"Then why is he not listening…?" She was not angry, she could never be angry. But she was immensely saddened, and the forest guardian sensed it tremendously.

"…He needs time. He'll learn. It's our job to teach them. We gotta make 'em appreciate it is all." He tried so hard to keep her optimism up, but it was getting harder to be a pillar of strength these days, considering he lacked in his own.

"Remember that you don't just speak for the trees…you speak for us also." She told him, lifting her gaze to him. "You speak for all of us. Please…you have to…make things right again. I know if any of us can, it's you. He must listen to you…" Her voice cracked, but she tried to appear adamant, hopeful of his attempts.

He knew that very well. The guardians grew weaker every day it seemed. Those that had once never felt the symptoms he had at first, were now feeling it tenfold. Little by little, they grew weaker, until they no longer could stay.

If he too failed to convince the human of his wrongdoing, if the trees of the valley were all killed…he too would have to leave.

And that meant the end of everything.

"I won't let it happen…" He told her. "I'll make 'em listen. I…I promise."

She knew he never broke a promise.

* * *

Years went by.

He could hardly recognize the one strong and majestic valley, one that he took such care over for hundreds of years. One he had known very well.

The Guardian of the Forest perched atop the handrail, watching the skies forlornly, the clouds swirling above in mocking amusement. The smog hung thickly, the schlop taking over the once clear streams.

Everything he had loved, known, watched grow- it was dead.

His eyes settled along the riverbank, watering. The Water Guardian had stood no chance as it was covered in the sludge, drowning it, pulling it into the murky depths and smothering it. Its' existence had ended fairly early on.

The grass had been next to go, and then…

His eyes squeezed shut as moisture dabbed at the fur along his cheeks. The flowers.

He felt as if he'd broken his promise. He had failed. He did not deserve to stay, to watch as everything around him was exiled.

But in this purge…he found that he was not entirely alone. Not exactly.

A new essence had formed from the pollution. He had never seen the likes of it before. It was dark, twisted, limbs that stretched far and wide, mouth filled with sharpened dagger-like teeth that dripped and oozed with a black, inky substance. It traveled where ever it pleased, and it took every delighted moment in torturing the guardian.

"_StIlL aLiIiIiVe I sEe…~_" It rasped out, sliding up the balcony of the factory towards the spirit.

"Yeah, I am. So buzz off." The Lorax coughed as the smoke that poured forth from the creature. It merely laughed, which sounded most unpleasant- like the sound of a thousand chainsaws cutting into bark.

"_yOu ArE qUiTe PeRsIStAnT, aReN't YoU?_" It teased, sharp-claw like fingers curling around the railing.

"'Course, but I'm sure I'm a thorn in your side. I'll bet you can't wait for the last tree to fall, can't you?" Of course, it was no question.

"_nAhHh.~_" The creature grinned most disturbingly. "_It'S fUn To HaVe YoU aRoUnD. wHaT wOuLd I dO aLl DaY wItHoUt YoU hErE?_" A demented chuckle escaped as it breathed out smoke rings around the guardian's head.

"Find something far more productive, I'm sure. So get lost. I got things to do. I'm not in the mood for you right now." The Lorax went to hop down, but was roughly shoved back against the railing again.

"_AwWw…TiReD oF mE aLrEaDy? YoU mUsT kNoW bY nOw, He WiLl nOt LiStEn._" The creature hissed at him as it held him in place with sharpened fingers.

"Maybe not, but I won't stop trying until he does." The Lorax squirmed, coughing again. The creature was indeed nothing he had ever come across before. It was strong though…and he hated to admit it, but it was stronger than him. It ruled over the area now. It had swallowed up all of his friends.

And perhaps him too, soon.


End file.
